I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller for use with children and more particularly to a stroller which is designed to be utilized for two children at the same time, wherein the two seats for the respective children are tandemly mounted fore and aft along the center line of the stroller with one seat facing forward and the other seat facing rearwardly, and each seat being spaced vertically with respect to the other.
II. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a great number of children's strollers have found their way onto the market and generally these strollers are of tubular metal construction with provision for one or more children to be seated therein. The most common seating arrangement is to have the child sitting in the stroller facing forward or in the case of a dual seated stroller, the children are normally seated side-by-side facing forward. However, this poses a problem in the case of the two seated stroller since if the children are seated side-by-side, the width of the stroller becomes very unwieldy in tight spaces or in shopping areas where pedestrian traffic or construction dictate tight spaces.
In addition, the dual seated strollers of the prior art are extremely complicated and require a mechanism of some sort associated with the stroller to fold it to a configuration which is easily transportable. In addition to being of large size, the strollers of the prior art are generally cumbersome and weigh a considerable amount, which also makes these strollers difficult to maneuver and to transport.